Mortal Kombat Fanon:Rules
This is the page for Thank you for visiting the wiki! We are very pleased to see you here, and that subsequently there was no misunderstanding on both sides, please see the list of our rules: }}" ! style="text-align:center;" | RULES |- | style="text-align:justify; border-radius: 0 0 .5em .5em; padding: 0 6px; background:#222;" | * NO SOCKPUPPETING Sockpuppeting is using multiple accounts. Any users caught holding more than one account will be given a Warning. If repeated, they will be banned from the wiki for 1 Day. If you changed your account, it is permissible. But that would require a confirmation of abandonment of your previous account. * NO ADVERTISING You are strictly prohibited from any advertising, unless you want to exchange friendly links. Violation of this paragraph will result in a Warning. If in-adherence continues, a ban will be recieved for 3 Days. Links to other resources, even to get acquainted, is prohibited. * NO DISRESPECTFUL BEHAVIOR Aggression on the part of users of the site is also punishable by ban. Their opinions must be spoken in a normal manner. This also applies to trolling, vandalizing pages, flaming other users, editing people's pages without permission (unless if correcting grammar, spelling, and punctuation errors), etc. If there is an issue, discuss it reasonably. Violation will result in a Warning. If not adhered, the user will be banned for 3 Days. * NO BAD GRAMMAR, SPELLING, PUNCTUATION, ETC. PLEEEEAAAAASSSEEEEE post with proper grammar, spelling, and punctuation. If you are not adept in the English language, it is fine. But you must let us know. Otherwise, any horribly written pages/comments WILL be marked for deletion! * LIMIT SWEARING For professionalism and maturity, it is recommended that you keep profanity here to a minimum. There are no penalties for such menial behavior. But if continuously done on purpose, a Warning will be issued, followed by a ban for 3 Days. * DO NOT CREATE USELESS PAGES No "All the characters from these games!" pages or anything like that. They will be deleted and you will be issued a warning. Lack of compliance will result in an immediate ban. * NO NON-MORTAL KOMBAT RELATED CONTENT This is a Mortal Kombat Fanon Wiki, so unless you are doing cross-overs, we do not allow any non-MK content on the wiki. That also means no character pages, games, comics, Television series, etc. Also, no porn, anime, and anything alike. Violation will result in 2 Warnings. If not adhered to, they will be banned for 1 Day. * NO UNORIGINAL CONTENT Keep your content original, or else it will be deleted. This means, at the very least, try not to use stock images from other games for your OC's. We understand that not everyone's an artist, but we'd rather have an empty box rather than something not even from the series. Also, ASK other users' permission when borrowing their fanon characters for your pages. |} Feel free to question any sysops, admins, and crats if you're curious about anything. Also, they're responsible for issuing out the warnings. Users cannot partake in the duties of higher ranking users on the site. ---- Category:Mortal Kombat Fanon